godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas: Epilogue
“So… why didn’t you go back?” Nanako was seated in the lounge of the Glasgow Branch, her old home. She was long overdue for a visit, she had thought… so here she was. With her had come a certain someone, someone who had elected not to go back through Idenn’s portal to return to his own time. That someone was now seated across from her in the lounge, reclining on a chair that appeared, for all intents and purposes, very comfortable indeed. “Because there’s nothing left for me there,” came the response of the one known as Willard Knox. When Ken, Blake, and the “impostor” C had returned to their own points of origin across the time-space continuum, Will had remained, deciding not to return to his home time of 2183 and instead returning to 2081 with Nanako. “Back home, I was the last person alive,” continued Will. “I’ve got nothing waiting for me back home. All my friends are gone, my parents are dead—my mother killed my father, I killed my mother with my own two hands, and you saw what happened back there—and the future is altogether bleak, to put it gently. Frankly speaking, I’d much rather remain here, all things considered.” “I don’t blame you, honestly,” came Nanako’s reply. “Coffee?” “No thanks. I prefer tea.” “Ah, well.” Nanako ruffled her hair in thought. “So what are you going to do from here on out?” “Well,” answered Will, “Scotland’s as good a place as any, so I thought I might as well settle down here in Glasgow as a God Eater. I suppose my services would be as welcome here as they were in the future I come from, anyway.” “True enough,” Nanako replied, before something else hit her. “Speaking of the future, though… I know it doesn’t exactly matter now, but what power did you get from the Horizon?” “Oh, that?” Will laughed in response. “It’s kind of a weak power, battle-wise, but eh. The power I got was the power to create life from nothing, for lack of a better term, and to augment and expand the life force of any organism. The scope is pretty wide-reaching, too. I overloaded the Oracle cells of every Aragami on the planet at once, basically killing them via instantaneous cancer of every cell in their body at once, and then planted a “seed” of sorts deep within the Earth. In a few decades, or maybe a hundred years or more, from when I left, life will begin anew on this planet, and civilization will flourish. Call it my final gift to the world. I got what I wanted, and the Aragami are gone too.” Nanako smiled. “I guess Sigma got his wish, in the end.” At those words, Will cocked his head to the side. “Who’s Sigma?” Nanako responded to Will’s inquiry with puzzlement. “You know… that’s a good question. The name seems so familiar… but I can’t put a face on it.” Nanako reached out to receive the cups of coffee and tea she had ordered, setting them down on the table between the two of them before another thought struck her. “Come to think of it,” she began, “how did we return here from that ruined future where we fought Feldman? I remember being there, and then, the next thing I knew, I was back here.” Will smiled, a mischievous smile that betrayed a hint of secrecy. “What, you mean you don’t remember?” Will rose to a standing position and dusted himself off. “Thanks for the tea, but I’ll have to decline.” And with a snap of his fingers, a portal opened up behind him. “What the…” Nanako could only watch, dumbstruck, as Will turned and walked towards the portal. “Sorry… but I’m needed elsewhere. It’s been fun, though! Hope to see you again sometime!” And just like that— —he was gone. --------- <-- Previous chapter Category:Blog posts